


Делай. Или не делай. Не пытайся. (Do. Or do not. There is no try.)

by Sulamen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, stilinski family feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Дитон отказывается учить Стайлза чему-либо полезному в плане магии, так что Стайлз проводит собственное расследование и натыкается на форум/сайт для сверхъестественных существ. Возможно, он найдёт друзей и/или людей, которые захотят преподать ему основы. И тут жизнь в БХ идёт под откос.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do. Or do not. There is no try.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839896) by [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk). 



> Не бейте ногами переводчика, переводчик не разбирается в хакерстве! И в рунах. И вообще…  
> Переведено на [TW-NY-Календарь 2017](http://teen-wolf-pack.diary.ru/?tag=5467000)

 

            – Нет? В каком смысле «нет»?  
            – Я не говорил...  
            – Я не тупой, знаете ли. Я умею читать между строк, ладно? Фактически, вы просто сказали «нет», и я хочу знать, _почему_. Почему нет? Зачем давать мне рябину, если Вы не собираетесь меня учить? Или хотя бы указать мне верное направление? Пожалуйста, скажите мне что-нибудь реально осмысленное, ибо то объяснение всего происходящего, которое приходит мне на ум, мне лично не нравится... или почему Вы не сказали нам ничего про Дженнифер или альфа-стаю... или про Вашу собственную сестру, если уж на то пошло.  
            – Стайлз!  
            – Я хотел бы попросить тебя уйти.  
            – Скотт, скажи что-нибудь!  
            – Я… я...  
            – Боже мой, Скотт, чёрт побери! Нахрен, забудьте, я сам справлюсь, как обычно. _Мне никто не нужен._  
            – Ой, да ладно, Стайлз...  
            – И просто чтоб Вы знали: Вы рассчитываете, что у меня ничего не выйдет? Да ни хрена.

* * *

            Хрень же творится, чёрт побери.  
            Стайлз впадает в уныние. С чего ему хоть начать-то? Где найти подобные знания? Потому что, как ни странно, интернет в этом вопросе не помог. Стайлз просто знает, что всё им найденное – полная фигня, и он уже почти дошёл до той степени отчаяния, чтобы попытаться присмотреться к некоторым ритуалам... а танцы голышом, обмазавшись коровьей кровью или чем-то в этом роде, полночью в новолуние особой надежды не внушают.  
            (Вломиться к Дитону кажется более перспективным шагом, чем подобная полуночная выходка.)  
            Одно можно сказать наверняка: если до этих сайтов добираются настоящие магики, или сверхъестественные существа, или как там они называются, их в результате посылают за троллинг далеко и надолго.  
            Разочарованно застонав, он позволяет себе стукнуться головой об стол, на что оставшаяся с ужина посуда отзывается звоном.  
            – Что такое? – спрашивает с дивана смотрящий игру отец.  
            – Ничего, – отрезает он, его голос приглушён столом.  
            – Что-то мне не кажется, что это звучит как «ничего».  
            – Тогда давай я уточню: ты ничем не можешь мне помочь. Просто проблемы с поиском кое-какой информации, которая мне нужна для проекта.  
            Отец скептически хмыкает и со стоном отрывается от дивана. Стайлз слышит, как он подходит к нему.  
            – Проект, на который ты вот так реагируешь? Попробуй ещё раз.  
            – Конечно, ты мне не веришь, – хмуро буркает Стайлз себе под нос.  
            – Стайлз? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Джон, положив руку ему на затылок. – Что такое?  
            Стайлз поднимает голову и расстроенно растирает лицо, а потом заставляет себя улыбнуться отцу.  
            – Извини, я просто сегодня вымотался на лакроссе и вроде как поссорился со Скоттом. – Схватив ноутбук, он поднимается со стула и направляется к лестнице. – Я собираюсь закруглиться на сегодня и пойти спать, хорошо?  
            – Ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной, верно? О чём угодно?  
            – Да, конечно. – _Поговорить-то он мог, но будут ли его действительно слушать или верить его словам?_ с горечью подумал он. – Спокойной ночи, папа.  
            – Спокойной ночи, сынок.

* * *

            Стайлз просыпается рывком, внезапно подскакивая. С гулко бухающим в груди сердцем он поспешно тянется к своему ноутбуку и с нетерпением ждёт загрузки.  
            – Ну давай же…  
            Едва тот включается, он тут же запускает браузер и ныряет в интернет. Он не помнит, где именно видел... Десяток сайтов и больше часа спустя от расстройства ему хочется швырнуть ноутбук на пол. Где же это, чёрт побери.  
            Может, страница фанфиков? Это единственный сайт, который он ещё не перепроверил... Он вообще туда заглянул только потому, что тот высветился во время поисков информации по оборотням и охотникам...  
            (Это его последняя попытка, потому что если он правильно помнит, там был кошмарно написанный рассказ о случившейся в средние века запретной любви между оборотнем и охотником и как на них напало какое-то драконоподобное существо... он даже не знает, с чего он всё это прочитал, честно говоря. Его словно затянуло, и он не смог остановиться.)  
            Вот оно.  
            Сжав губы, он старается сдержать победный клич. Стайлза практически трясёт вместе со стулом. Там, укрывшись за этим безобразным фоном и безвкусного цвета надписью, обнаруживается факт, который может знать лишь посвящённый. Намёк реально тонкий, и если б Стайлз сам не ощутил на себе последствий отравления ядом канимы, он бы ничего не уловил. Помимо этого, весь остальной пост (даже название выделяющего яд существа) является полной чушью.  
            По каким-то причинам, он снова читает всё целиком.  
            Он просматривает весь сайт в поисках дополнительных подсказок, потому что там даже нет поля отзывов, чтобы можно было попытаться связаться с веб-мастером или кем-то из авторов. К тому времени, как его будильник начинает звонить, он больше не обнаруживает ничего знакомого, но ему достаёт самокритичности, чтобы понять, что дело тут, скорее, больше в его собственном невежестве, чем в реальном отсутствии дополнительных подсказок.  
            Он возвращается к рассказу.  
            Спустя, как ему кажется, ещё пять минут он проверяет часы... и чуть не опаздывает, потому что читает всё от начала и до конца, опять.  
            Что за?  
            День он проводит как в тумане, словно не до конца проснулся, ни на что не обращая внимания. Скотт дважды пытается к нему подойти, но в конце концов сдаётся и оставляет его в покое, что не отменяет полных надежд щенячьих взглядов, которые он отправляет ему каждый раз, когда их глаза встречаются. К концу занятий Стайлза потряхивает от желания отправиться домой, чтобы попытаться разгадать тайну этого чёртова рассказа. Он срывается с места в тот же миг, как звенит звонок, почти бегом несясь к своему джипу и игнорируя Скотта, как делал это в течение всего дня.  
            Наконец-то вернувшись домой, он заходит на сайт через свой ноутбук... а затем переживает сильнейшее разочарование. Тот пункт с реальной информацией о яде канимы чуть изменился, и он больше не ощущает принуждения всё это читать.  
            Слово «озадаченность» даже близко не лежало с тем, как Стайлз себя сейчас чувствует.  
            Нет, сдаваться он не собирается.  
            Он снова начинает всё перечитывать. Если того же самого эффекта затягивания в рассказ не ощущается, он меняет его и переходит к следующему. Когда после двух часов дрянных фанфиков ничего не происходит, он начинает впадать в отчаяние. Может, если он не в курсе истинности сверхъестественного факта, такого не происходит? Если так, то он обречён...  
            Он заставляет себя продолжать.  
            А вот нихрена, подбадривает он себя, думая о Дитоне и Скотте.  
            Спустя три часа это наконец случается снова. На сей раз он не может сказать, что в рассказе сокрыт какой-то реальный факт, но он ещё целый час неотрывно его перечитывает, пытаясь найти скрытое сообщение.  
            Не находит, и если ему ещё раз придётся прочитать о том, как Клодетт лишается девственности с блистательным и пугающим вампиром-преследователем Арториусом, он клянётся, он вырвет себе глаза и вскроет черепную коробку для её стерилизации.  
            Пытаясь прочистить мозги, он заставляет себя приготовить что-нибудь на ужин (у отца сегодня ночная смена).  
            В три часа ночи он засыпает на стуле.  
            Когда он возвращается из школы, всё повторяется. Он расстроенно бьётся головой об стол, и через несколько минут страданий перечитывает всё это ещё пять раз, пока не обнаруживает, какой именно фрагмент изменился (изменился _совсем_ незначительно) и записывает эту информацию в тетрадь, несмотря на то, что даже не представляет, к какому именно существу она относится.  
            Такая карусель растягивается ещё на три дня, пока в очередном рассказе не всплывает кое-что знакомое.  
            Он перечитывает этот кошмар раз пять, прежде чем приступает к попыткам заставить себя побороть притяжение. На десятом прочтении (слава те, хоспади, суббота) ему удаётся помешать себе дочитать абзац. Он сознаёт, что крупица истины всегда находится в середине абзаца, и что если он закончит последнюю фразу, притяжение вступит в силу и заставит его прочитать всё.  
            Может, какое-то словосочетание является заклинанием или чем-то в этом роде? Что бы это ни было, оно в первом абзаце и в последнем предложении абзаца с реальным фактом.  
            Он сохраняет всё на потом, потому что ему совершенно не интересно перечитывать непристойные приключения Леголаса и его возлюбленного (когда это Арагорн стал оборотнем??) по всему Средиземью. Серьёзно, если он когда-либо снова возьмётся прочитать Властелина колец, он никогда больше не сможет смотреть на него теми же глазами.  
            Ничего.  
            Никакого внезапного прозрения или волшебным образом появившегося после клика на абзац или предложение с правдивым фактом окна, и выделение тоже не приносит никакого положительного результата.  
            В воскресенье никакого прорыва тоже не получается.  
            (Разве что получено несколько смс от Скотта, которые он просматривает исключительно на случай возникновения чрезвычайной ситуации, чего не происходит.)  
            Ну, не совсем так. С субботы на воскресенье он кое-что выясняет.  
            Он замечает, что фон не статичен, при прокрутке он сдвигается вместе с текстом, словно всё это большая-большая картинка, так что появляется идея при нахождении абзаца с фактом сделать скриншот.  
            Он открывает картинку в просмотрщике и, конечно же, снова возникает эффект затягивания, пусть даже это не сам сайт. Он пытается прикрыть фрагмент ладонью, стараясь определить, какое именно место даёт такой результат. На это уходит какое-то время, но у него получается.  
            Даже при том, что он ничего не видит.  
            Он мается ещё некоторое время, прежде чем у него возникает идея. Он открывает изображение в редакторе и выводит контрастность на максимум.  
            – Да твою же мать!  
            Руны. Руны тоном чуть светлее остального фона. Сделавший это хитрый мелкий поганец, и Стайлз неохотно признаёт, что впечатлён. Он повторяет этот процесс с частью фона в начале истории и, вот же удивительно (обратите внимание на сарказм), Старший Футарк, который он не может перевести.  
            Естественно, когда он делает то же самое в воскресенье, рун на фоне уже нет.  
            Так что ага, он узнал что-то новое, но нет, это не такой уж прорыв.

* * *

            К среде он настолько вымотан, что чувствует себя как под наркотой. Он раздумывает, а не пропустить ли тренировку, но от одной только мысли, что тренер его отловит, ему становится нехорошо. Но, должно быть, его лицо представляет собой фееричное зрелище, потому что едва тот его видит, как усаживает на скамейку на всю тренировку. Стайлз ценит этот жест, в отличие от подколок насчёт его _девчачьих кондиций_ со стороны Джексона или от смешков Айзека. Скотт бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но, как всегда, не пытается защитить Стайлза от их шёпотом высказанных насмешек.  
            От внезапно затопившего его гнева он стискивает зубы. Ему не нужно, чтобы его спасали от кого-либо, но это не значит... Помотав головой, он решает сосредоточиться на текущей загадке.  
            Может, вдруг накатывает вдохновение или он просто видит Дэнни, но возможное решение врезается в Стайлза с силой лобового столкновения с автобусом. Или с боингом 747. Да как бы не сильнее.  
            Взлом.  
            Может быть, ответ в коде? Ладно, вообще-то – вполне возможно. Смотрится это, может, и притянутым за уши, но принимая во внимание коварство, с которым скрыли руны, и как меняются рассказы, содержащие реальный факт, всё выглядит уже не столь неправдоподобно.  
            Что из этого следует? Учитывая, что хакерские навыки Стайлза в лучшем случае посредственны. Конечно, он может взломать дерьмовый, древний как последний хрен компьютер тренера, чтобы сменить ему заставку на картинку с волосатым парнем в стрингах, но как-то мнится ему, что тут всё будет намного сложнее. Он разочарованно потирает лицо. Он смотрит на Дэнни.

* * *

            **От Скотт:** Ты всё ещё злишься?  
            **От Скотт:** Да лааааадноооо. Стайлз, пожалуйста?  
            **От Скотт:** Что бы я ни сделал, я извиняюсь.  
            **От Скотт:** Мне нужен мой лучший друг?  
            **Для Скотт:** А раньше мне нужен был ты.  
            **Для Скотт:** Видишь – наши желания не всегда сбываются.  
            **Для Скотт:** Тебе нравится это ощущение? Ибо я чертовски уверен, что нет. А в последнее время мне такого частенько перепадало, и это отстой.  
            **От Скотт:** О чём ты говоришь????  
            **Для Скотт:** Конечно, ты даже не заметил.  
            **От Скотт:** Блин, я действительно не понимаю, с чего это всё.  
            **От Скотт:** Стайлз?  
            **От Скотт:** Стайлз, давай! Вот только не надо снова в игнор впадать.  
            **От Скотт:** Прекрасно. Остынешь – начни снова со мной разговаривать.  
            Стайлз с разочарованным стоном бросает телефон на стол. Конечно, это ж только Стайлз такой ребячливый, истерику закатывает.

* * *

            – Ты пытаешься меня шантажировать? – недоверчиво спрашивает Дэнни.  
            – Я сначала вежливо попросил, даже предложил компенсацию, а ты сказал нет, – отвечает он, ему самому всё это не нравится, но другого выхода уже нет. Больше так продолжаться не может. Если ему придётся и дальше читать дырявые и ужасно написанные фанфики, он свихнётся. Или покончит с собой.  
            Дэнни минуту его разглядывает, всё больше хмурясь с каждой секундой.  
            – Тебе это действительно важно, – прямо указывает он. Стайлз кивает и Дэнни вздыхает. – Чувствую, я об этом пожалею. Одна неделя. Я дам тебе недельный курс взлома, а дальше ты сам. – Стайлз, кивнув, облегчённо расслабляется. Второй подросток поворачивается уйти, но потом останавливается. – Тебе понадобится новый ноутбук, кстати. Скажи, когда его достанешь, и мы приступим.

* * *

            Неделю Стайлз проводит, продавая в интернете столько эссе, сколько ещё никогда не продавал, чтобы добыть необходимые ему на новый ноутбук наличные. После того, как он его покупает, парни тратят неделю, перебирая всё, что, по мнению Дэнни, необходимо знать. Базовые знания Стайлза о взломе приходятся кстати, но всё-таки это сложнее, чем всё, чем он занимался раньше.  
            Кто бы знал, что из Дэнни получится вполне себе дрессировщик?  
            От кодирования к настоящему взлому (в которых он и раньше немного разбирался, но далеко не достаточно), он указывает Стайлзу, куда пойти, что выучить, а чего никогда-никогда не делать.  
            Неделя заканчивается, и Стайлз остаётся сам по себе.  
            Последнюю неделю школы, а затем пасхальные каникулы, а затем ещё целый месяц он ест, пьёт и по большей части дышит кодами, взломом и всем, хоть отдалённо со всем этим связанным, прежде чем хотя бы пытается попробовать что-то на практике.  
            (Краем сознания он смутно улавливает какую-то творящуюся поблизости сверхъестественную активность, что-то насчёт мимохожего омеги, но поскольку он окружил свой дом рябиной, то по большей части игнорирует всё происходящее. Если Скотту действительно понадобится его помощь, у него есть его телефон, а раз до сих пор он разве что получал время от времени жалобные смски, то считает, что на самом деле нужды в нём нет.)  
            Когда ему приходится начать осваивать выученное на практике, до него наконец-то доходит, зачем Дэнни заставил его добыть второй компьютер. Для начала, он копирует на этот самый второй компьютер всё, что у него есть, а затем начинает себя же к чертям взламывать. Ему необходимо узнать, как исправить то, что он ломает, как защититься от своих собственных атак, как полностью перезапустить систему, когда уже ничего не спасти.  
            Затем, чувствуя себя уже более уверенно, он возвращается к Дэнни, дабы тот оценил. Тому, кажется, хочется возразить, но он смотрит на серьёзное лицо Стайлза и сдаётся. После чего, нехотя признав заметный прогресс, оценивает его уровень чуть выше хакера-любителя и снова указывает нужное направление.  
            В конце концов, как и всегда, Стайлз перебарщивает, поскольку на деле взломать сайт не так уж и сложно. Там слабенькая защита, словно они сами хотят облегчить людям задачу проникновения (он бы смог всё взломать даже со своими изначальными базовыми знаниями), видимо, всё потому, что ключ к расположению искомой информации скрыт так хорошо, что нужно точно знать, где его искать. Тем не менее, Стайлз снова оказывается сбит с толку.  
            Это начинает его утомлять.  
            Дэнни мученически вздыхает, замечая его приближение, но машет ему подойти. Стайлз смущённо улыбается.  
            – Удиви меня.  
            – Что ж… расширение точка onion?  
            Повисает тишина, в которой брови Дэнни почти достигают линии роста волос. Стайлз нервничает.  
            – Для начала, я действительно не хочу знать, чего тебе надо от даркнета, хорошо? Второе, тебе потребуется пакет Tor. Третье, давай-ка повторим кое-какие правила, прежде чем тебя прищучат.  
            (Не использовать своё настоящее имя или псевдоним, который предполагается использовать где-нибудь помимо даркнета; не использовать реальный адрес своей электронной почты, создать вместо него одноразовый; если что-то покупаешь, никогда не оплачивай кредитной картой, а если платишь биткойнами, используй сайт, предоставляющий услугу депонирования; берегись вирусов, особенно если хочешь что-нибудь скачать, так что преврати свой ноутбук в чёртову крепость и сканируй, сканируй и сканируй; если что-то выглядит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, оно слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой; сомневаешься – не рискуй.)  
            Наконец-то он до чего-то добрался, чёрт побери.

* * *

            – Тебе лучше? – спрашивает отец.  
            – Ага. Всё охрененно, папа, я красавчик!  
            – Не ругайся. Но рад, что тебе лучше. Я ухожу, постарайся лечь пораньше, ладно? Ты похож на енота.  
            – Лааааднооо.

* * *

            Неделю спустя Стайлз наконец-то (наконец-то!) решает загадку сайта дерьмовых фанфиков, находит в даркнете Неверленд (вполне такое себе название для сайта) и связывается с модератором. Едва он входит, как всплывает окно приватного чата.  
            У него появляется ощущение, что его испытывают, но это отчасти ожидаемо, так что он не против. Спустя почти десять минут ему хочется побиться обо что-нибудь головой, вплоть до сотрясения мозга: он набирается мужества, чтобы действительно пошутить про фанфики и _кто, чёрт побери, такое пишет? И вы хреновы садисты, учитывая ваш способ прятать информацию, чёрт побери_ , на что получает неожиданную реакцию.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Что-что ты сделал?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Мне не нравится, что это тебя удивляет... Я что, не должен был этого делать...?  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Ща бу.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Лады…  
            **_МудрыйСтарыйЛотос_** _вошёл в чат._  
_**ВеганствоЭтоВыход** вошёл в чат._  
_**СтрашныйСерыйОрех** вошёл в чат._  
_**ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** вошёл в чат._  
_**ЛетитеМилашкиМоиЛетитеЛетите** вошёл в чат._  
_**ЛюблюКошачьюМяту** вошёл в чат._  
_**ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** вошёл в чат._  
            О, дерьмо. У Стайлза появляется какое-то нехорошее предчувствие.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Объясни-ка ещё раз?  
            Стайлз задумчиво закусывает губу. Ни один из только что присоединившихся к чату пользователей ещё ничего не сказал, и это действует ему на нервы. Не успевает он на что-то решиться, как всплывает следующее сообщение.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Да ладно, ты не нарвался на проблемы. Если руны привлекли тебя вместо того, чтобы вызвать желание уйти, мы понимаем, что тебе тут самое место.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Но ты не должен был найти этот сайт именно таким образом, а если в безопасности дыры, нам надо знать.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Да я и всего-то что внедрил SQL-код… А там доступ к базе данных, дальше пост с рунами. Направление ж было в кодах?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : А что я должен был сделать-то?  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Ты не сломал притяжение рун?  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Хватит болтать, если он не знает, то ему здесь не место. Выпинывай Йоду.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Эй! Я сломал притяжение!!!  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Как?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Это вопрос с подвохом?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Не заканчивал абзац?  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Неправильный ответ.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Да нет, если он новичок. Вечно ты забываешь, что не у всех есть с кем посоветоваться.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Ты вроде молод. Как давно ты знаешь?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Я полагаю, ты имеешь в виду магию и всё такое?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Почти год, вроде бы.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Как ты узнал?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Лучшего друга укусили, так всё и понеслось.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Как я должен был разорвать притяжение?  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Заметив его. Этого должно было хватить, и на фоне отобразились бы указания.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Хватит давать ему информацию, раз мы пока не знаем наверняка, что он не представляет угрозы.  
            **ЛюблюКошачьюМяту** : В коде ничего нет. Я проверил.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Говорю же вам.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Вышвырнуть его.  
            Со Стайлза, наконец, хватит. Он так вымотался, и ему хочется кричать от отчаяния. С самого начала всего этого сверхъестественного фиаско у него ничего не получалось, вечные полшага вперед – десять назад. Он больше не может этого выносить. Сперва Дитон, а теперь его посылают какие-то незнакомые люди? К чертям всё.  
            Он поищет другой путь.  
            Но сначала он всё выскажет.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Знаете что? Нахрен. Вам и не надо меня выгонять, я ухожу.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Ничего не показывалось. Направление было в грёбаной коде. Хотите верьте, хотите нет. Не колышет.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Сперва этот таинственный хрен со своим дерьмом насчёт быть искрой, а теперь незнакомые люди? Я не обязан это терпеть.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Порядок, вот теперь это звучит по-друидски. Тебе сразу надо было сказать, что ты искра, милый, это многое объясняет.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Если вы не хотите, чтобы кто-нибудь вас нашёл, то с безопасностью у вас полный отстой, так что я по-любому не уверен, что вообще хочу тут оставаться.  
            **ВеганствоЭтоВыход** : Я в возмущении.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Даже не знаю, с чего бы, если это правда.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Так что отъебитесь. Я сам справлюсь. Мне никто не нужен.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Подожди, что?  
            **ЛюблюКошачьюМяту** : Ух ты, а злости-то накопилось, чувствуется. Тебе бы стоило сначала смотреть, а потом взрываться.  
            **ЛюблюКошачьюМяту** : Чёртова искра. Сплошные нервы на пустом месте.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Точно. Вечно чёртовы руны на искр странно действуют.  
            **ЛюблюКошачьюМяту** : Я выхожу.  
            **_ЛюблюКошачьюМяту_** _покинул чат._  
_**СтрашныйСерыйОрех** покинул чат._  
_**ЛетитеМилашкиМоиЛетитеЛетите** покинул чат._  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Я тоже. Лотос, разберёшься тут?  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Обязательно, дорогуша.  
            **_БудьВодойМойДруг_** _покинул чат._  
_**ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** покинул чат._  
_**ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** покинул чат._  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Ладно, милый, я так понимаю, ты немного растерялся.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : А мне всегда нравились находчивые люди.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Давай поговорим.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : На первый раз протяну руку помощи бесплатно.

* * *

            Рука помощи по Лотосу предстаёт в виде указаний, как найти магические магазины. Настоящие магические магазины.  
            Судя по всему, эти магазины не из тех, куда может запросто зайти кто угодно; чтобы туда добраться, нужно точно знать, где они находятся. Поскольку подобное положение дел не особо хорошо отражалось бы на бизнесе, по всему городу или городам, где таковые обретаются, разбросаны небольшие метки, направляющие потенциальных покупателей к нужному месту. К тому же, поскольку это может оказаться весьма рискованно с точки зрения безопасности, они обычно чертовски хорошо защищены от любого, стремящегося причинить вред.  
            Естественно, бывали случаи поддельных меток, оставленных людьми, желающими заманить магиков в ловушку, так что, отправляясь на поиски магазинов, о существовании которых не знаешь заранее, действуешь исключительно на свой страх и риск. И это без учета раздражительных и вспыльчивых владельцев магазинов, способных проклясть просто потому, что ты им не понравился. Стайлз бы соврал, если бы сказал, что его не пугает перспектива угодить под проклятие из-за того, что он кого-то раздражает. Он ведь частенько кого-то раздражает.  
            Он вот просто знает, что словит проклятие.  
            И всё же, при всех недостатках, это, конечно, делает ситуацию из разряда слишком-хорошо-чтобы-быть-правдой уже не такой хорошей (он всё ещё помнит правила Дэнни), что всё же приносит ему некоторое душевное спокойствие.  
            (Странные же вещи его утешают.)  
            Он тратит ещё полторы недели, снова продавая в интернете эссе, чтобы собрать ещё сотню баксов, прежде чем даже пытается найти магазин в Бейкон Хиллз.  
            Тут ему не особо везёт. Описанную Лотосом метку, способную привести куда надо, найти удаётся, но когда он туда приходит, его встречает пустота. Хозяин здания говорит ему, что раньше там жили старики, и что женщина умерла три года назад, а мужчина уехал жить к сыну в Сакраменто.  
            Шансов мало, но он решает съездить в Сакраменто в ближайшие же выходные. Поскольку дотуда всего час езды, можно встать с утра пораньше и вернуться до комендантского часа.  
            По сравнению с Бейкон Хиллз Сакраменто огромен, поэтому на поиски меток у него уходит где-то часа три, и ещё два – чтобы расшифровать их и всё-таки найти магазин.  
            Наконец-то, наконец-то ему всё-таки улыбается удача.  
            По дороге к магазину, после третьей метки, он видит старика, который с трудом тащит какие-то сумки, чуть не падая под их весом. Сжалившись над ним, и поскольку ему всё равно в ту же сторону, он, поймав едва не упавшего на землю старика, помогает ему. О чём едва не жалеет, потому что, ё-о-о, тот чертов сварливец, к тому же совершенно неблагодарный. Стайлз, не привыкший тушеваться, откровенно ему об этом говорит, не забывая при этом тащить его сумки. Мужик секунду удивлённо на него смотрит, а потом ругается с ним всю дорогу до своего дома. Стайлз даже добивается от него хриплого смеха, прежде чем они добираются до места. Он весело машет ему на прощание и шутливо подкалывает, а старик хохочет, чему-то дико радуясь.  
            Чему именно, он понимает, когда час спустя метки вновь приводят его к тому же самому дому.  
            – Вернулся, значит, – ворчит старик с искрящейся в глазах насмешкой. – Мне было интересно, сколько времени у тебя это займёт.  
            – Ты зло, – ворчит на него Стайлз.  
            – Чаще всего, – хохочет тот. – Но нам, старикам, нужно как-то развлекаться. Ты похож на новичка.  
            – Это так очевидно? – стонет Стайлз.  
            – Очень даже, – тот невозмутим. – Но ты мне нравишься, поэтому я сделаю для тебя то же, что один старый пердун некогда сделал для моей Эллы, когда она тоже только начинала и не знала, как подступиться. И убью двух зайцев одним камнем, потому что я устал от этой бурды с магазином, всё-таки сам-то я не колдун. Сколько у тебя есть?  
            – Эм, денег? Плюс-минус триста? Я знаю, что это не так много...  
            – Давай мне двести, сотри все метки магазина здесь и в городе под названием Бейкон Хиллз, и всё твоё.  
            – Что? – тупит Стайлз.  
            – И только за вот эту вот глупую рожу ты мне ещё и сад прополешь.  
            И Стайлз находит и стирает каждую из тридцати меток, разбросанных по всему Сакраменто. И кропотливо выпалывает все сорняки в саду. И возвращается в Бейкон Хиллз как раз  к комендантскому часу, только чтобы посреди ночи выскользнуть в окно ради уничтожения двадцати меток Бейкон Хиллз, фотографируя свои успехи в качестве доказательства.  
            В воскресенье он возвращается в Сакраменто, к дому старика. Сын и его жена с любопытством следят за ним, пока он загружает свой джип, но ничего не говорят.  
            Перед отъездом он, к развлечению старика, на всякий случай перекрывает трубы кухонной раковины.  
            – Эм, ты уверен, что больше ничего... – начинает он, созерцая груды книг и всякого прочего, забившего ему багажник.  
            – Проваливай, – ворчит тот в ответ мнущемуся у джипа Стайлзу. – И не подорвись там.  
            – Ворчливый старик, я просто пытаюсь...  
            – Езжай уже, ты, заноза дурная!  
            – Злобный хрен, – ворчит на него Стайлз, устраиваясь на водительском сидении своего джипа.  
            – Неуважительный поганец, – буркает тот в ответ, а потом закрывает дверь, оставляя за собой последнее слово.  
            Стайлз чувствует, что его навык раздражать окружающих подтверждён, и он в жизни не станет себе изменять.

* * *

            В последующие полтора месяца Стайлз пытается найти баланс между стремлением не уронить свои оценки и поглотить несомненно обширную коллекцию ведьмы Эллы, не теряет некоего контакта с людьми Неверленда и начинает экспериментировать с выученным. Опять же, краем глаза он присматривает за стаей и их деятельностью, но, кажется, никакой фигни не творится, так что он просто продолжает заниматься своими делами.  
            Рябиновая линия вокруг его дома никуда не девается.  
            А в один прекрасный день, сам даже того не замечая, он делает нечто, меняющее всю динамику Неверленда: он бесплатно делится информацией.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : И они размножаются.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Везёт же.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Посмотри на это с другой стороны: крыс больше нет. Чем не здорово?  
            **КотёнокКиса** : Ага.  
            **КотёнокКиса** : Только тараканов много.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : И комаров.  
            **КотёнокКиса** : И давайте не забывать о личинках.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : С вами двумя весело.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Не-а.  
            **ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** : Дети, ведите себя прилично.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : А выжечь их там огнём не вышло?  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Чего?  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Против них помогает огонь?  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : В смысле.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Они в коллекторах, ты хочешь, чтобы мы весь город взорвали?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Мммм...  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Дай-ка мне сек.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Это месть за наш тёплый приём, я считаю.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Это всё вы.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Я тут вообще ни при чём.  
            **КотёнокКиса** : О чем ты говоришь?  
            **_Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся_** _поделился картинкой с чатом. Нажмите, чтобы увеличить._  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Я думаю, это должно сработать.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Лотос? Ты там?  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Да.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Можешь глянуть?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Это штука, над которой я работал на той неделе.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Оохх, теперь я хочу посмотреть, дорогуша.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Это рунный ряд?  
            **ЛетитеМилашкиМоиЛетитеЛетите** : Мммм... Сдерживание, усиление, огонь, ветер... А хитро.  
            **ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** : Впечатляет.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Просто невероятно, дорогуша. Ты многого добился.  
            **ВеганствоЭтоВыход** : Зачем руна прочности?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Для стен.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Я не так хорош в рунах.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Лотос, это действительно может сработать?  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Если тебе удастся верно разместить всё на стенах и найти кого-то, кто способен их активировать, то должно.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Не то чтобы у нас сейчас осталось много вариантов.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : В любом случае, спасибо, Йода. Я дам тебе знать, что из этого выйдет.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : В смысле, если мы с моим эмиссаром не помрём в процессе.  
            **КотёнокКиса** : Что за пессимизм.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Да тут зажигают.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Йода?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : А?  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Оно под водой сработает?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : А конкретнее?  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Каппы.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Секунду.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Конечно.  
            **КотёнокКиса** : Они опять тебе досаждают?  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Пока нет.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Но они всегда возвращаются.  
            **КотёнокКиса** : Что, без вариантов?  
            **_Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся_** _поделился картинкой с чатом. Нажмите, чтобы увеличить._  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Лотос?  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : На месте.  
            **ЛетитеМилашкиМоиЛетитеЛетите** : Обычно я предпочитаю ритуалы, но, чёрт побери, это неплохо.  
            **ЛетитеМилашкиМоиЛетитеЛетите** : Но почему обратный ряд?  
            **ЛетитеМилашкиМоиЛетитеЛетите** : Разве не сработало бы то же самое, только поменять огонь и ветер на воду и электричество?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Нет.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Там огонь был для атаки, а ветер для усиления.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : А тут электричество для атаки и вода для усиления, но не к руне электричества, а к сдерживающей.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : И я сменил прочность на неизменность, чтобы держалось под водой.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : К тому же, я заметил, что огонь и ветер обычно лучше использовать в верхней части ряда.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Воду и землю в нижней.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Остальное, что я пробовал (электричество и железо), чуть лучше работает в середине.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Их как-то конкретно надо размещать?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Просто свяжи их.  
            **_Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся_** _поделился картинкой с чатом. Нажмите, чтобы увеличить._  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Вот так.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Предпочтительно в замкнутом пространстве.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Не то чтобы оно у меня было.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Тогда вокруг места, которое хочешь прикрыть, нужно возвести защиту... Думаю, по основе?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Лотос?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Я эту часть пока особо не трогал...  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Не я тут специалист по защите.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Травоядное, я знаю, ты здесь. Хватит смотреть и делись с народом.  
            **ВеганствоЭтоВыход** : Не называй меня так.  
            **ВеганствоЭтоВыход** : Нужно делать по основе.  
            **ВеганствоЭтоВыход** : По одному на каждую точку фокуса защиты.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : А это не внесёт изменений в работу ряда?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : После активации оно начнёт палить по всему в пределах досягаемости, друг там или враг.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Звучит не слишком хорошо...  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : А вот если включить туда элемент намерения...  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Вот эту штуку?  
            **ВеганствоЭтоВыход** : Интересно.  
            **ВеганствоЭтоВыход** : Да, можно так сделать.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Потрясающе.  
            Орех возвращается живым и с победой, а БудьВодой информирует всех об успехе их экспериментальной защиты. Ещё три-четыре раза Стайлз делится своими знаниями и оказывает помощь, не требуя ничего взамен, довольствуясь только получаемым в процессе опытом. И постепенно, вместо того, чтобы назначать за информацию цену, они все принимаются делиться знаниями по защите, ритуалам, рунам и существам, с энтузиазмом теоретизируя и экспериментируя в смешении различных областей своих знаний.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Йода?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Чего?  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Вчера каппы напали. Защита прекрасно сработала. Ещё раз спасибо.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Ты в порядке?  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Да. Благодаря твоей защите – ни царапины.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Только всё провоняло жареной лягушатиной.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Ахахаха. Круто.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Я слышал, они на вкус как морская курица?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Лягушки, я имею в виду.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Даже пробовать не желаю.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Меня зовут Ариэль, кстати.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Не хочу быть грубым, но просто чтоб ты знала, я сейчас только из уважения язык прикусил.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Знаю, знаю. Русалка Ариэль. Хахаха... нет.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Кстати, какого цвета у тебя волосы?  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Ты такой придурок...  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : О боже. Ты определённо рыжая!  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Идиот.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Но да.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Ахахаха.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Ага-ага...  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Извини, не могу удержаться.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Стайлз.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : В смысле, меня так зовут.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Приятно познакомиться.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Взаимно.  
            И внезапно Стайлз общается по именам с некоторыми из завсегдатаев, и запускает для них несколько приватных чатов, чтобы обеспечить им конфиденциальность. Адриен (Лотос), Маркус (Травоядное), Джоанна (ЛюблюКошачьюМяту), Марая (КотёнокКиса), Даниэль (Орех), Ариэль (БудьВодой), Пьер (ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина), Дэймон (ЗлодейскийСмех) и Меридин (Летите) дают ему ощущение, что его мнение чего-то стоит, и это удивительная, но странноватая мысль.  
            Что печально: когда он впервые по-настоящему осознал, отчего так счастлив, его чуть не накрыло панической атакой.

* * *

            За пару месяцев до летних каникул случаются ещё две вещи: он начинает мастерить талисманы с амулетами и тому подобное, а так же четырежды пересекается с Питером Хейлом.  
            По первому пункту дела идут очень даже неплохо. Когда его поделки достигают определенного уровня качества, он посылает их Адриен и компании. Им настолько нравится, что они рекомендуют их своим знакомым. И внезапно у Стайлза образовывается в даркнете интернет-магазин подобных поделок, и теперь он неплохо зарабатывает на вещицах, создание которых, в денежном эквиваленте, порой не стоит ему и доллара.  
            По второму пункту всё не столь радужно, и, если честно, он совсем не уверен, как ему прямо сейчас поступить. В первый раз увидев его на другой стороне улицы, он вообще заморгал от того, насколько плохо мужчина выглядел. И в последующие три всё становилось только хуже, он всё больше бледнел, если такое возможно, а его кости кошмарно выпирали.  
            Его чувства к этому человеку всегда были довольно противоречивы, с самого начала. Стайлз всегда честен с самим собой, и он знает, что не укуси тот Скотта против воли, не начни на них нападать, он, скорее всего, вообще бы не стал вмешиваться в его месть. Может, даже помог бы.  
            Или принял укус.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Маленький вопрос.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Что означают такие симптомы у волка-оборотня?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Бледность, быстрая потеря веса (заметны кости), лихорадочный блеск глаз (возможно, действительно лихорадка), избегание особо людных мест, проблемы с общением...  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Может, он просто болеет.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Не рядовой случай, но оборотни всё-таки могут заболеть.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : А если добавить в список дистанцирование от стаи? Словно его отталкивают в сторону и просто используют по мере необходимости?  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Это плохо.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Он точно превращается в омегу. И если эта последняя часть правда, то он, вероятно, повис на краю и его постоянно тянет обратно.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Это пытка, Йода.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Как я и думал.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Посоветуешь что-нибудь?  
            Стайлз задумывается, что теперь делать.

* * *

            – Привет, Питер.  
            – Какой приятный сюрприз, Стайлз. Как у тебя дела?  
            – Я на все летние каникулы уезжаю из Калифорнии. Не то чтобы мой отец об этом знал, конечно. Я создал поддельный сайт молодёжного летнего лагеря и перенаправил все звонки на свой телефон.  
            – Рад за тебя…  
            – Поговаривают, в храмах майя там скрыто много волшебных магазинов и всё такое.  
            – И по какой же конкретно причине ты мне об этом рассказываешь?  
            – Ты едешь со мной.  
            – Я еду?  
            – Захвачу тебя завтра в десять. Приготовься!  
            И в подтверждение шлёпает руку ему на плечо, потом проводит ею вниз, до самого локтя, который и сжимает. А затем, довольный, усвистывает оттуда.  
            На следующий день Питер ждёт его ровно в десять.

* * *

            Все летние приключения – безумие от начала и до конца.  
            Первую неделю Стайлз расслабляется, но не чрезмерно. Разве что Питер не проявляет тут с ним солидарности, и он понимает, что не стоит демонстрировать жалость или относиться к нему так, будто он слаб (даже если на данный момент это правда). Так что по большей части Стайлз едет куда хочет, позволяя мужчине дремать на пассажирском сидении, стараясь почаще останавливаться для осмотра городов, оправдываясь поисками меток. Где-то он их находит, но чаще нет. Когда он их обнаруживает, то не забывает указать на них своему спутнику, и порой покупает что-то, привлёкшее его внимание. Но не всегда, так что его интерес не особо очевиден.  
            Спустя неделю пути Питер начинает отвечать на физический контакт и даже сам его инициирует. Он пытается замаскировать всё под случайные прикосновения, а Стайлз позволяет ему сохранить свою гордость и не подаёт виду.  
            Наконец, они достигают границ Мексики, и становится заметно, что Питер вернул себе несколько фунтов. Временами он всё ещё немного вялый, но процесс пошёл.  
            Потом, спустя ещё три дня, улучшение его самочувствия становится откровенно очевидным, потому что первое, что Питер делает в Ламанае, это достаёт ведьму настолько, что она натравливает на них известняковых големов. Хотя Стайлз признаёт, что если бы не мужчина, живыми из леса они бы так и не выбрались. После этого происшествия Стайлз усваивает урок и мастерит все возможные руны, способные указать направление или что-то в этом роде (и всегда держит в рюкзаке запас еды и воды), просто на всякий случай. Что приходится кстати, когда, к веселью Питера, в Кобе уже он сам выводит из себя очередную ведьму, которая поступает точно так же, как и Ламанайская. Блуждания по лесу сокращаются с трёх до одного дня, что Стайлз радостно объявляет успехом.  
            По их возвращении в мотель Питер пробирается в его кровать, чтобы спать вместе, как они это делали в лесу. Стайлз вздрагивает, но уверенно хватает мужчину, прежде чем тот успевает выскользнуть из кровати. Он выдавливает из себя ворчливую жалобу на тему предупреждать в следующий раз и тянет его обратно к себе под бок. На третью ночь подобной практики всё словно так всегда и было, и прикосновения успокаивают Стайлза почти так же, как и Питера.  
            Остальные визиты в районы храмов майя проходят без помех, но на обратном пути, в Тапачуле, до Стайлза доходят слухи о друиде, укрывшемся в пирамиде Ушмале или где-то в её окрестностях. Только лишь на поиски скрывающей его защиты у них уходит целая неделя. К тому моменту Питер приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы являться постоянным источником подколок и великолепного сарказма. Стайлзу одинаково весело и досадно, но, по его мнению, Питер может сказать про него то же самое, так что он пожимает плечами и не заморачивается.  
            Выигрыш полностью окупает потерянную неделю. У друида, Магнуса, явно не все дома, но ум у него острый, как японский нож. Денег за знания, которыми делится со Стайлзом, он не берёт, поэтому им приходится потратить ещё две недели, помогая ему во всём.  
            Поскольку летние каникулы почти закончились, им пора возвращаться в Бейкон Хиллз. По итогам, они несколько раз спасли друг другу шеи, Стайлз получил массу новых знаний, Питер вернул себе форму и здоровье, и то, что начиналось как попытка спасти Питера от повторного слетания с катушек, превратилось в нечто совсем иное.  
            Перед последним этапом своего путешествия они останавливаются переночевать в мотеле. Стайлз секунду смотрит на Питера сверху вниз, прежде чем снова переключиться на телевизор, где Гиббс быстро отвешивает по головам ДиНоззо и МакГи. Он весело фыркает. Питер мгновение ёрзает, и, секунду поколебавшись, Стайлз осторожно опускает руку на его волосы.  
            Тот сразу же расслабляется.

* * *

            – Посмотри-ка, как ты загорел, – обнимая, подкалывает его отец. – Скучал по тебе, малыш. Как там лагерь?  
            – Потрясно, – усмехается Стайлз.

* * *

            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Народ, здрям!!!  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : О, привет! Как отпуск?  
            **ЛетитеМилашкиМоиЛетитеЛетите** : С возвращением~~~  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : С возвращением, дорогуша.  
            **ВеганствоЭтоВыход** : И как раз вовремя. Отлично.  
            **КотёнокКиса** : Только не сноооооовааааа.  
            **_ВеганствоЭтоВыход_** _поделился картинкой с чатом. Нажмите, чтобы увеличить._  
            **ЛюблюКошачьюМяту** : Ой, да ладно.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Что я пропустил?  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Травоядное – полный неудачник. Но тут нет ничего нового, так что не сказать чтобы ты действительно что-то пропустил.  
            **ВеганствоЭтоВыход** : В миллионный раз, не называй меня так.  
            **ВеганствоЭтоВыход** : Картинку, пожалуйста.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Да-да.  
            **_МудрыйСтарыйЛотос_** _поделился картинкой с чатом. Нажмите, чтобы увеличить._  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Справедливости ради...  
            **ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** : Если ты им позволишь, они сядут тебе на шею, Йода.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Слишком поздно.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Я не могу тебя услышать, но тон ясен.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Делись, чтобы мы все смогли обрести хоть какой-то покой.  
            **ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** : Ты сам их всё время подзуживаешь.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Семантика.  
            **_Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся_** _поделился картинкой с чатом. Нажмите, чтобы увеличить._  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Муа-ха-ха, дивитесь моему великолепию.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Вы все неправы.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Ах, как я по тебе скучал, Йода.  
            **БудьВодойМойДруг** : Оу...  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : В любом случае, пока я не забыл.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Народ из Мексики, берегитесь. Калаверас на что-то охотятся, так что постарайтесь не попасться им на пути.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Передайте тем, кого вы тут обычно встречаете, но кого сейчас нет.  
            И вот тут-то они и начинают делиться дополнительной информацией.

* * *

            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Эй, Йода! Слышал, ты вернулся.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Как всё прошло?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Отлично, спасибо за советы.  
            **СтрашныйСерыйОрех** : Всегда пожалуйста.  
            Он косится на Питера, который с тех пор, как они неделю назад вернулись из поездки, каждую ночь прокрадывается спать в его комнату. Из-за отца у них было несколько опасных моментов, но острый слух мужчины всегда их спасал. Тем не менее, долго так продолжаться не может, потому что совершенно спокойно выспаться у них выходит только в те дни, когда у его папы ночная смена.  
            – Что такое? – спрашивает Питер, переключая на него внимание.  
            – Просто думаю.  
            – Ладно.  
            – Ладно?  
            – Я знаю, что ты скажешь, когда будешь готов, так что ладно.  
            Стайлз улыбается, выключает ноутбук и ползёт в постель. Места тут мало, но он ничуть не против потесниться.  
            Питер тоже.

* * *

            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Оно сработает, если вот тут перевернуть?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Попробуй, и руна железа тебе всё перекорёжит.  
            **ЛетитеМилашкиМоиЛетитеЛетите** : Сюда только руны годятся?  
            **ЛетитеМилашкиМоиЛетитеЛетите** : Почему бы не совместить с ритуалом?  
            **_ЛетитеМилашкиМоиЛетитеЛетите_** _поделился картинкой с чатом. Нажмите, чтобы увеличить._  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Дай-ка сек…  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : ДА.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Гляньте на это!  
            **_Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся_** _поделился картинкой с чатом. Нажмите, чтобы увеличить._  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Отлично.  
            **PendejadasVarias** : Извините?  
            **PendejadasVarias** : Спасибо за предупреждение насчёт Калаверас. Это было в моём районе.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Конечно.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Рад был тебе помочь.  
            **PendejadasVarias** : Так я тут подумал, что ты хотел бы знать кое о чём, что мне рассказал мой кузен, о человеке, который ставит врачей в тупик какой-то редкой болезнью.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Лады?  
            **PendejadasVarias** : Вроде у него рак и его постоянно рвёт чёрной жижей.  
            **PendejadasVarias** : Не хочу называть имён.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : И где это конкретно?  
            **PendejadasVarias** : Извини, он не в курсе.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Спасибо, что поделился.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Мне пора идти.  
            **МудрыйСтарыйЛотос** : Стайлз?  
            – Стайлз? – тихо спрашивает Питер со своего дивана. Сегодня они весь день в его квартире.  
            Стайлз страстно ненавидит Джерарда. Он всегда был уверен в своей безопасности и способности защитить себя и тех, кто ему дорог, но после этого человека (а потом и стаи альф) от уверенности не осталось камня на камне. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы вернуться к прежнему себе, и на этом пути его сопровождали заполненные страхами бессонные ночи и даже дни.  
            Теперь утешительное знание о его смерти испарилось, и хотелось бы сказать, что сейчас он достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы не испытывать опасений из-за того, что этот человек жив, но на самом деле всё совсем не так. Ему всерьёз хочется заставить его исчезнуть, но теперь скорее ради спокойствия. Если кто-то другой разберётся с этой проблемой, он без сожалений делегирует ему эту задачу. Он был бы счастлив никогда больше не видеть этого человека.  
            Но вот Питер...  
            Не потеряет ли он его снова? Жертвовать чем угодно и кем угодно ради мести? Нет, решает он, он не станет. Питер столь же верен, как и Стайлз. Даже после того, как Лора бросила его, искалеченного, на произвол судьбы, он сначала попытался с ней поговорить. Когда она снова предала его, пытаясь спрятать голову в песок, а не мстить, добиваясь справедливости во имя их стаи, тогда и только тогда он убил её за все её прегрешения.  
            Так что Стайлз может сколько угодно мечтать не видеть Джерарда никогда в жизни, но он стая Питера, и это очень важно. Он будет сопровождать его на каждом шагу на этом пути.  
            – Мы идём охотиться, Питер, – объявляет он, сдвигаясь вместе со стулом, позволяя ему взглянуть на экран.  
            Тот удивлённо моргает. Обычно он уважает частную жизнь Стайлза, и особо уважает его право на уединение с Неверлендом. Он встаёт, чтобы прочитать чат, явно оставленный Стайлзом в открытом виде ему на изучение. На секунду он замирает, а затем по его лицу расползается кровожадная улыбка.  
            Потом он роняет голову в сгиб шеи Стайлза и глубоко вдыхает, расплываясь чуть ли ни в желе, когда рука подростка дотягивается до его собственной шеи.

* * *

            – Прочь с дороги, – рычит Стайлз, с силой отталкивая Эллисон в сторону. Питер следует за ним.  
            – Заходи, – с сарказмом произносит Эллисон.  
            – Заткнись нахрен. Где твой отец?  
            – Прямо тут, – отвечает справа искомый человек, направляя зажатый в руке пистолет на Питера.  
            – Арджент, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь целиться в Питера, у меня лопнет терпение, и тебе не понравится, куда я тебе этот самый пистолет засуну.  
            – Стайлз! – поражённо вскрикивает Эллисон.  
            – Я знаю, что у тебя проблемы с самоконтролем, Эллисон, так что я сделаю тебе одолжение и позволю свалить нахрен. Нет? _Тогда заткнись или я сам тебя заткну_.  
            – Ты вламываешься в мой дом... – зло рычит Крис.  
            – Где он? – резко перебивает Стайлз.  
            – Что?  
            – Где твой отец-психопат?!  
            – О чём ты говоришь? Он…  
            – НЕ СМЕЙ МНЕ ВРАТЬ. – Вещи по всей комнате начинают дребезжать, и Питер протягивает руку, касаясь его плеча. Стайлз делает глубокий вдох. Крис уже успел схватить широко распахнувшую глаза Эллисон и толкнуть её себе за спину. – Где. Он.  
            – Он теперь безвреден и прикован к постели.  
            Эллисон с ужасом смотрит на своего отца. Стайлза не колышет.  
            – Либо ты скажешь мне, где он, или я донесу на вас Трибуналу. На всех и каждого из вас. И я прослежу, чтобы они уничтожили всю вашу хренову семейку и стёрли её с лица земли. Запомни мои слова, потому что можешь даже не сомневаться, нет таких доказательств, каких бы я не сумел найти... или сфальсифицировать.  
            Арджент называет ему адрес.  
            Судя по записям, Джерард уже месяц как отсутствует.  
            Через неделю дом Хейлов снова сгорает.

* * *

            Спустя пару месяцев радиомолчания, Скотт присылает ему смс насчёт встречи стаи в лофте Дерека. Он подумывает не ходить, но ему нужно знать, что им известно, есть ли у них какая-либо информация, какой нет у него.  
            Он смотрит на Питера.  
            Ну, по крайней мере, можно будет высказаться на его счёт.  
            Вся встреча не просто бессмысленна, она ещё и выматывает нервы. Прежде всего, Скотт хочет поговорить с Джерардом. Человек только что сравнял дом (или то, что от него осталось) с землёй, а этот хочет попытаться убедить его перестать творить злодеяния. Затем они тратят три четверти указанной встречи, выслушивая, как Скотт с Дереком пытаются убедить Стайлза в злодействе Питера и что он манипулирует им с нечистыми целями.  
            Высшая ирония в том, что Джерард заслуживает искупления, а Питер нет.  
            Когда они заговаривают об отправке Питера в Эхо, у Стайлза кончается терпение. Он даже не утруждается как-то смягчить свои слова.  
            – Питер моя стая, – рычит Стайлз, после чего ему сильно хочется закатить глаза на полученные в ответ испуганные вскрики. – Я заявляю на него свои права, а не наоборот. Я пришёл к нему после нескольких месяцев, за которые мы ни разу не общались, потому что я этого захотел. Вбейте это в свои тупые головы.  
            – Именно это он и делает, манипулирует людьми, заставляя их считать, что они сами всё решают, но это не так.  
            – Конечно, он так делает, я тоже так делаю. Это называется уловкой. Но как именно он это со мной провернул, ммм?  
            – Он сказал…  
            – Нет, ни телефонов, ни встреч, да я почти не покидал свой дом вплоть до летних каникул, и, представляете, мой дом был окружён рябиной. Давайте, скажите мне ещё что-нибудь. Нет? Ладно, зашибись. Теперь, когда мы с этим разобрались, если я когда-нибудь ещё раз услышу хоть что-то по поводу этого бреда насчёт Эха, богом клянусь, вам не понравится моя реакция.  
            – Он убивал людей, Стайлз! – взревел Скотт.  
            – Ты тоже. – Скотт замычал, широко распахнув глаза. – А человек, о котором ты говоришь, что он заслуживает шанса исправиться? Могу поспорить, на его совести намного больше трупов, чем у Питера когда-либо будет.  
            – Я-я...  
            – Но, опять же, Питер ведь не Арджент...  
            – Что, чёрт побери, ты хочешь этим сказать?  
            – Что ты пойдёшь на что угодно ради благосклонности Эллисон, и это, кстати, полный отстой по отношению к Кире, она такого не заслуживает. Я ухожу.  
            – Мы можем завернуть куда-нибудь за порцией фигурной картошки, если хочешь?  
            – Оу, Питер, мой герой, – улыбаясь, тянет он, притискиваясь к нему как можно ближе.  
            Питер пытается скрыть, насколько всё происходящее его радует, но у него не особо выходит. Стайлз закатывает глаза и мужчина наконец-то ухмыляется.

* * *

            К тому моменту, когда им наконец-то удаётся выследить Джерарда, у Стайлза складывается план.  
            – Не буду врать, лапушка, но если нам удастся это осуществить, то это будет...  
            – Катарсис?  
            – Именно. Словно некая поэтическая справедливость.  
            – Рад, что ты одобряешь.  
            – Единственное, мне не нравится, что не я сам до них доберусь, но тут я переживу.  
            – Я наверняка смогу что-нибудь придумать, если ты хочешь...  
            – Ты сделал более чем достаточно, лапушка.  
            Стайлз краснеет и Питер ласково улыбается.  
            Три дня спустя они блокируют склад, в котором находятся Джерард и несколько других охотников. Стайлз взламывает их телефоны, отправляя им сообщение от имени Питера, а потом напрочь их портит, точно когда Питер символично чиркает спичкой. Они наблюдают за бегом пламени, пока оно не достигнет стены. Когда это происходит, Стайлз активирует ряд.  
            Всё прекрасно срабатывает. Со склада не вырывается ни пламени, ни дыма, даже жара нет. Почти сразу до них доносятся крики, и Питер закрывает глаза, на его лице застывает сладко-горькое выражение. Стайлз сидит на траве рядом с ним, почти невероятно близко.  
            Когда они уверяются, что живых не осталось, а огонь унялся, не оставив даже угольков, они звонят в службу спасения с одноразового телефона. К моменту прибытия их уже давно нет.  
            Стайлз также постарался, чтобы полиция нашла кое-какие вещи, которые позволят идентифицировать трупы... а также тонны компромата по незаконной деятельности Арджентов. Не важно даже, если сам Крис на самом деле в этом не замешан – то, что он прикрывал все эти шалости, ему так просто с рук не сойдёт.  
            Вернувшись в квартиру, Питер утаскивает их валяться на кровати и просто обниматься. Он дышит Стайлзом, пытаясь запомнить его уникальный запах. Он вспоминает себя заброшенным ребёнком, игнорируемым подростком и всё ещё отверженным взрослым, и думает: _наконец-то_.  
            Потребовалось тридцать пять лет, но...  
            ...это очень даже стоило ожидания.

* * *

            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Ты такой коварный гадёныш, Йода.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Что бы это ни было, я не виноват.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : О чём вообще речь?  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : О весьма приличном компромате на некую семью...  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Они мечутся, как крысы.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Замечательно.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : С точки зрения совершенно постороннего, вот.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Мне держать тебя в курсе интересных подробностей?  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Да, пожалуйста.

* * *

            Неделю спустя, когда Стайлз возвращается домой после проведённого с Питером пикника в заповеднике, он обнаруживает в своей гостиной испанскую инквизицию. Скотт, стая и даже Дитон здесь. Судя по выражению лица отца, Скотт рассказал ему всё, ну или хотя бы свою версию. Он не подаёт виду, но про себя глубоко вдыхает, чтобы не позволить себе сотворить что-нибудь радикальное, типа выпотрошить Скотта в своей же гостиной.  
            – Ты будешь меня слушать или поступишь как всегда? – помрачнев, спокойно говорит он ему.  
            Что бы ни отразилось у него на лице, это заставляет отца прикусить язык и кивнуть. Скотт, протестуя, сдвигается, и Стайлз, даже не глядя на него, только на отца, на пять часов лишает его голоса. После этого никто не пытается вмешаться. Он рассказывает долго. Хорошее и плохое, он ничего не упускает, полностью и абсолютно честный по поводу всего произошедшего, даже о Питере.  
            Особенно о Питере.  
            Как последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, он связывается по скайпу с Дэймоном, выудив наушники и повернувшись спиной к остальным в комнате, защищая свою частную жизнь. Его отец слушает агента ФБР внимательно и не перебивая.  
            Когда всё сказано и сделано, он ждёт приговора.  
            Отец выпинывает Дитона и стаю из своего дома, а затем крепко его обнимает. У Стайлза от затопившего его облегчения чуть не подкашиваются колени.  
            – Я не рад, что ты мне лжёшь, – говорит отец, всё ещё обнимая его, – и в другой раз мы об этом ещё поговорим. Но сейчас я чертовски горжусь тобой, сын, и мне жаль, что ты считал, что не можешь со мной поговорить, но я понимаю, что это полностью моя вина. Давай это изменим, хорошо?  
            – Хорошо.  
            – Я… К тому же, меня не радует то, что происходит у вас с Питером, если честно. Но раз ты говоришь, что он делал то, что должно, и что он спас тебя пару раз, то я готов дать ему шанс. Эх, чёрт, никогда не думал, что скажу это, но теперь я понимаю чувства твоего деда, когда панк на восемь лет старше его дочери пришёл и выкрал её. Она, прямо как ты, тоже не выставлялась напоказ. И я так понимаю, нет никаких шансов, что вы перестанете делить постель? – Стайлз отрицательно мотает головой и Джон многострадально вздыхает. – Ладно, я понимаю, когда мне не победить. Но что бы ты ни делал, никаких больше утаиваний, ладно? Будь честным. И никакого секса, пока тебе не исполнится двадцать, нет, тридцать.  
            – О боже, папа! – смущённо вскидывает руки Стайлз.

* * *

            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Я как-то никогда не спрашивал.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Огненный малыш!  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Кто, чёрт побери, пишет эти дрянные фанфики????  
            **ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** : Это я.  
            Стайлз взмахивает руками и падает со стула, а Питер фыркает с кровати. Подросток даже не обращает на него внимания.  
            – Серьёзно? Кто знает, сколько вампиру лет? – бормочет он, забираясь обратно в кресло.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Я знаю, ладно?  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Он говорит, что в безнадёжных работах и в следующем за ужасом провоцируемом ими непонимании есть что-то от искусства.  
            **ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** : Это само по себе искусство.  
            **ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** : Я жалею лишь о том, что не могу наблюдать за реакцией моих читателей. Но это тот крест, который вынужден нести каждый писатель.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Другими словами, ему нравится троллить людей.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Видишь? Он даже не отрицает.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Йода?  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Кажется, мы его убили.  
            **ВставитьСюдаЗлодейскийСмех** : Вот тебе твоя вожделенная реакция.  
            **ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** : Я сама радость.  
            **Делай.ИлиНеДелай.НеПытайся** : Вот сейчас у меня нет слов.  
            **ПожалуйстаНеНадоВина** : Спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> BeWaterMyFriend – «Будь водой, мой друг», фраза из фильма Брюса Ли «Путь воина», сказано по поводу боевых искусств.  
> Do.OrDoNot.ThereIsNotTry – «Делай. Или не делай. Не пытайся», широко известное высказывание зелёного гоблина Йоды из фильма Звёздные Войны.  
> BigBadWalnut – вообще-то дословный перевод «БольшойПлохойГрецкийОрех», но тут имеется игра слов. Big Bad Wolf (Большой Плохой Волк), можно сказать, фольклорный персонаж, по русским сказкам шагает как «страшный серый волк». Да-да, тот самый, который покусился на бабушку Красной Шапочки, знает толк в поросятах и т.п. Так что вот.  
> FlyMyLittlePrettiesFlyFly – из фильма «Волшебник страны Оз» от 1939 года. Напутствие злой ведьмы запада летучим обезьянам.  
> PendejadasVarias – не перевожу в тексте, потому что это испанский. Вольный перевод: «Ерунда какая-то».


End file.
